Seduction
by Emerald Grey Jones
Summary: Lord Voldemort and his inner circle were having a successful meeting (for once) when a bright light blinded them and they were transported somewhere where everything is backwards! Harry Potter isn't Harry Potter, but rather, just Hadrian. Draco isn't too big of a prat and Ronald Weasley is a girl! And whats this strange voice in Voldemort's (or rather, Tom Riddle's) head? HP/LV
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Look in my eyes.

What do you see?

The cult of personality.

…

I'm the cult of personality…

* * *

BOOM!

The sound echoed around the trash covered city which gave of the appearance of being abandoned. In the canter of said city lay scattered a group of people dressed in black robes with white masks that littered the ground with them.

Near the city, the ground opened to reveal a secret passageway— which, unbeknownst to most, led to a secret base—and quickly after a teenager emerged. Said teen entered the city and came upon the scene. He cautiously approached the group fully aware of the threat that they could pose but curious of the strangers.

Then, he got an idea.

A very good idea.

An excellent he would say.

For him, that is.

He smirked wide and maliciously. This truly is a marvelous idea. The teen called a few people to come carry these mystery people to the infirmary and wait for them all to awake.

As for himself, he had hunting to do.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating my other story but this idea popped into my head and I've been working on the first 3 chapters.**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

**_"The magical voice in Tom's head"_**

* * *

Back in black, I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes I'm, let loose; From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I keep looking at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die

I got nine lives, Cats eyes

Usin' every one of them and running wild

* * *

Chapter One

"So, we're all clear on what our next steps will be?" Lord Voldemort looked around the room filled with his inner circle. It had been a pleasant day so far for him surprisingly because for once, his Death Eaters had done as he ordered without killing anyone important.

Maybe a couple of slicing spells and a crucio here or there, but hey, it was more than he could ask for.

Just as he was about to dismiss them, he saw white, the really pure kind that he hated. Then this white color began to take the shape of a child. As far as he could tell, it didn't have a specific gender.

**_"Hello Tom."_** Its voice was a soft melodious note that he couldn't help but relax at the sound. **_"I have seen your future but, it doesn't appeal to me very much because you are one of my favorite people to toy with and I can't have you meet my cousin Death so soon can I? I'm also helping you to escape my sister Destiny because she has been steeling my toys for quite some time now. So,"_** It perked up a bit. **_"I've decided to permanently remove you from that time. Besides, that world was doomed to die anyway. I made it so after all. So, as you can see, it's pointless to try and go back. Just be grateful that I'm giving you company. We wouldn't want you to go insane after all this time I took to repair you now would we?"_**

The last thing he saw was it wave and then darkness befell him.

* * *

~One week later~

When Voldemort was resuming consciousness, he heard voices which were familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time.

"Do you think they're alive?" a young man questioned.

"Of course they are!" a girl snapped. "Do you think Cyril would bother bringing them here if they weren't?"

"Yes, that's true. I'm sorry for questioning our Cyril's intelligence." the boy's voice softened and Voldemort decided to make his awareness known.

"It's okay Dragon— look! He's waking up!"

Voldemort saw two faces hovering over him. One looked to be Lucius's son Draco while the other had the unmistakable Weasley red for hair and ice blue eyes. This was weird because there was only one girl in the Weasley family and her name certainly wasn't Rose.

"Welcome to the land of the living." They said together.

He tried to sit up and found that he was too weak to even move. Dammit! He hated to be weak.

The two teens said something about going to alert someone named Cyril that he was awake but he didn't care all that much to listen to what they were saying.

A couple of hours later and he could move again. Voldemort pushed himself up using his arms and looked around at the completely white room. Some of his inner circle was with him in this room still unconscious but it seemed that most of them were awake if the empty beds were to go by.

He tried to stand but found that his legs didn't quite work yet. He waited for a while before trying to stand and was glad to know he could. Voldemort made his way towards the door and passed a mirror. He looked into it and gasped.

He was wearing the customary black robe but his attention was focused on his good looks which were restored to their fullest. The wavy chocolate brown hair had no hair out of place and his complection was healthy, the only thing that still remained was his red eyes. Maybe this was what the voice meant when she spoke of taking time fixing him?

**_"Do you like it? I've been working for a while now."_**

_'So what? Now you're in my head?'_

**_"Oh, I've always been in your head Tommy. One of the many perks of being me!"_**

_'Joy…' _So now I have a magical voice in my head. I always knew I was crazy but this is just too much.' He thought dryly.

**_"Well, you're going to have to put up with me for a while so get used to it!"_**

_'At least I know you're not permanent.'_

He continued his way toward the door and left the room.

"My Lord!" the familiar sound of Lucius's voice alerted him of the others presence. This adjacent room had white colored walls and a black carpet with furniture that had deep red cushions alongside a redwood frame. Whoever owned this place clearly had money, if the pure ruby and amethyst decorations were to go by.

"It's good to see that you've finally awoken! It seems that we've ended up in some alternate universe." Lord Voldemort looked around to see that so far, only Lord and Lady Malfoy, all three Lestranges', and Fenrir were awake.

He took a seat and noticed that there was an unfamiliar person in the room chatting quite nicely with Narcissa. He was wearing muggle clothing with a long-sleeved shirt with that weird fabric that Voldemort saw frequently on his torture sessions. The man's appearance showed wavy black hair and grey eyes he seemed familiar but… Voldemort just couldn't remember. The man turned and addressed him.

"Hello. You must be the Lord that they keep going on about." He got up and moved toward him while offering his hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be important if Cyril took the time to aid you and your group." Voldemort ignored the hand and asked the question that was on his mind since he woke up.

"Who is this Cyril person I keep hearing about? Is he important or something? And if he was the one to save us, why isn't he here? Shouldn't he wait for all of us to awake to interrogate us or something?"

The reaction was instant. The man tensed up in defense and got a really cold look on his face. "Well, your majesty, not everyone has time to take from their busy schedules just to wait for a band of sleeping misfits dressed in strange clothes to wake up. Don't you dare talk about Cyril like that! He is the greatest man I have ever had the privilege to meet! I have no idea why he would want to save you but do you even know the situation you've been placed in? Dumbass!"

"Okay, okay." Voldemort held his hands up in mock surrender. Then a thought came to him. "What's your name anyway?"

"Regulus. Just Regulus."

Voldemort froze. This couldn't be real. He killed Regulus with his own hands, how could he possibly still be alive? Wait, Lucius said something about us ending up in an alternate universe. If that was the case, then was there another him?

**_"No."_** That damn voice was back again! **_"You'll be glad to hear that there are no duplicates of you or the followers you came with in this universe."_**

_'Well that's a relief.'_

Of course, Voldemort didn't show any of this on his face being the slytherin that he is.

"Well, hello. I'm Lord Voldemort." He said with a fake smile that didn't look as strained as he felt.

"That's a stupid name." Regulus said bluntly.

"What?!" Voldemort almost popped a vein with the anger he felt. _'How dare he call my name stupid?! Does he know how much I worked on that damn anagram? Of course he doesn't, this is stupid!'_

Just then, the door opened to reveal Barty Crouch Jr. with wrinkled clothes and horrible bed hair.

"Hey guys, can someone tell me what the fuck happened?"

Regulus sighed and sat back down and Voldemort mimicked the action.

"Let's wait for everyone to awake; I don't want to have to explain this more than once." They all agreed and when everyone was conscious he caught them up on all that had happened.

"Well, Cyril found you guys in the middle of our city, and boy did you guys scare people shitless! Anyway, he decided to call out a squad to save your sorry asses told us to have someone wait for you to wake up and to not do anything before he came back. Then left without another word. And I've been waiting for you guys here ever since."

"What did he leave to do?" Severus asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

Regulus just snorted and leaned back into his part of the couch lazily while replying uninterested, "Hell if I know. The last person who tried to figure that out was severely traumatized by what he saw that we had to put him out of his misery 'cause there was no hope left within him to live."

Most of the people in the room turned white being reminded of their time in Azkaban and its constantly cold atmosphere that left them devoid of happiness.

"Judging from your expressions, I'd say you've been through something similar?" Regulus drawled on amused. These people were so entertaining and he was starved for entertainment while staying down here. _'Well, one thing's for certain. These next few months will be __very__ interesting.'_

"Since I don't really know what to do from here, I'll just call in more people and see if they know anything." Regulus turned to the bracelet on his wrist which was hidden by the sleeves of his shirt and pressed the center button. "Calling Rose and Dragon back into the infirmary. Do you copy?"

Everyone when the familiar and unmistakable voice of Lucius's son startled them.

"I copy. Why do you need us back there anyway? We were just there. And we're busy."

"How Busy?" by the tone in Regulus's voice, you could definitely tell he was referring to something sexual.

"Super." the boy snapped. "And you didn't answer my question."

"What question?" he replied dumbly.

They heard a sigh come from the device. "What do you need us down there for?"

"Oh that! Well, I'm kinda bored and you guys are so amusing and easy to piss off so—"

"Hell no," this time it was a girls voice.

"And you have to check them for any lingering effects or Cyril may think that you're slacking in the job he so graciously gave you."

This time they heard two long simultaneous sighs.

"Fine," the boy's voice was back again. "We'll be there in ten."

"Aww, you're such a dear Dragon!"

Ten minutes later, someone who looked remarkably similar to Lucius's son walked in with a Weasley red haired girl following close behind him. Everyone gawked at them, that is, except Voldemort for he had already seen the two earlier.

"Alright you cretin, we're here. What kind of a checkup are we talking about?" he drawled looking like he wanted nothing more than to be far, far away from the man standing in front of him.

"Oh, just a normal one Dragon. Nothing special." Regulus replied.

"Fine." Dragon closed his eyes and everyone felt the atmosphere shift around them. The feeling went away as soon as it came the minute Dragon opened his eyes. He turned to Regulus and stated, "They're all very healthy and very much alive. May I leave?"

"I still don't know why I was dragged along." The girl said, bored of this whole thing and just wanted to go back to her and Dragon's room where she would proceed to jump him.

The thought made her smile.

Dragon got chills. Not the bad kind either.

"Well, well, well," a smooth voice came from behind them both. "It seems that you're actually doing your job for once. I hope this becomes a habit. Makes my job easier."

Everyone except three people stared at the person in front of them in shock.

* * *

**I regret to say that I was at camp all last week and I had no internet, so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. And I own none of the songs I'm using.**

**R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

**_"The magical voice in Tom's, and now Harry's, head"_**

Parseltoungue

* * *

This is how I show my love.

I made it in my mind because,

I blame it on my A.D.D. baby!

This is how an angel dies!

I blame it on my own sick pride.

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby!

…

Maybe I should cry for help…

Maybe I should kill myself!

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby.

Maybe I'm a different breed.

Maybe I'm not listening.

So blame it on my A.D.D. baby!

* * *

Chapter Two

While everyone else was still gawking openly at the new person in the room, three voices' responded to his entrance cutting through their surprised state.

"Welcome back Cyril."

The man they called Cyril looked like the clone of Harry Potter, only without the scar and glasses and he was wearing tight dark colored trousers made of that weird muggle material and a black muggle dress shirt. There were far too many muggle things here in this world for Voldemort's taste. Cyril made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that."

Dragon looked apologetically at him, "Well, ever since Jean found out what it means, it kinda stuck."

"Don't remind me. She searched high and low for a name I would finally accept."

"Well you and your stubborn ass wouldn't accept 'my lord ', 'sir, 'boss' or 'leader'" Rose berated him.

"Yes, but I still can't see why you guys couldn't have just called me by my real name. It's a much better title than all those useless ones." Cyril replied matter of factly.

"But then what would we call you in front of everyone else? You constantly refuse to have your real name known to the public, but then you also refuse any titles that we want to use to comply with your wishes. So, naturally, we had to come up with a suitable name to appease both us and you." Dragon threw back.

"You could've just called me nothing and let me get on with my day." He said flatly.

"But that's too much effort! I don't want to constantly watch what I say." Regulus complained.

"You're outnumbered forty-three to one anyway."

"Whatever," Cyril declared changing the topic abruptly, "We have more important things to worry about." He glanced at the bewildered group in front of him and smirked widely amused at them. "Specifically our guests… From another dimension you said Rose?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, that is what they told us. The blond one then proceeded to tell us in depth all about the world they came from and their 'magnificent lord' and supreme cause. It was all very tiring so we dumped them on Regulus." She said in confirmation, ignoring the glare Regulus sent her way with the promise of hate filled revenge. Cyril just turned to face them all with an apathetic aura combined with a hint of curiosity surrounding him.

"Interesting…"

A dangerous aura consumed him and he projected it into the atmosphere. Everyone tensed even the three people who were already used to it. He wasn't trying to scare them or anything; he just wanted to fuck with them a little bit. What else was he supposed to do during his average day but screw people over using his knowledge of psychology? He especially liked testing all those crazy theories on the new people he met.

**_"Hadrian, that's enough. Your scaring one of my favorite toys and all his little minions,"_** The voice that had been with him forever said in his head. **_"It would not do to have him try to kill you again."_**

Hadrian cut off his aura and frowned.

_'Again?'_

**_"Yes, again. In that other universe you two are enemies who fought to the death every chance you got and I will not have that happening in this world which I have so _****_graciously_****_ prepared for you both."_**

_'The world you prepared for both of us? What the hell? You make no sense half of the time I talk to you, you know that?'_

**_"Of course I know that."_** She said in a smug voice, **_"I know everything."_**

"Sadistic bitch," he muttered under his breath.

He noticed the curious glances that were sent his way and ignored them, heading straight for the leader. He went up to him and grabbed by the arm and dragged him out the door out of the waiting room.

After his minions got over the shock of seeing their lord being manhandled by the Boy-Who-Lived's alter ego, the quickly followed leaving Dragon, Rose, and Regulus to wonder what the hell their Cyril was thinking.

"So… what do we do now?" Rose asked.

Dragon turned to her and gave her this dark look and smirked. "I think I have an idea… wanna try it?"

She smiled seductively at him, catching on to his thought process. "I don't know. What happens in this idea?"

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. She gazed at him and her eyes darkened to match his. She whispered back in his ear and Dragon shivered.

"I guess we should go try out this idea, shouldn't we Dragon?" Rose said in her most seductive voice.

"I think we should Rose dear. But I do fear for life if we continue with this. How am I to be 100% positive that I'll come out alive after this endeavor?" despite his words, Rose could see the lust in his eyes and she knew that even if he died, he would die a happy and satisfied man.

"I don't know that either. Maybe we should try it out and see what happens. Make it an experiment."

"Then I guess we'll have to see how long I last."

They exited the room with matching looks towards each other.

Regulus shivered in disgust.

"Way too much information."

* * *

Back to our main characters, Hadrian was still dragging Voldemort across his underground estate when Voldemort suddenly stopped, causing Hadrian to stop his manhandling, and refused to walk any further.

Hadrian knew that he was strong enough to just drag the man by force again and that his pathetic attempt at stopping him would be just that, pathetic. But, he decided to humor the man by acknowledging the action so he turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"How rude. Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Precisely why I asked second."

Voldemort sighed. He was getting nowhere with this stupid banter.

"I'm Lord Voldemort."

"That's not your real name so that's not who you are."

"How do you know that it's not my real name?"

"Because you said it with a slight hesitation that only certain people would be able to catch."

"Certain people like you?" he asked mockingly.

"Exactly. Wonderful observation you've made." Cyril's voice dripped with sarcasm.

He then proceeded to drag him again still continuing the conversation.

"But if you won't tell me your real name then I shall not tell you mine."

"Then what'll I call you?" the man declared impatiently, still struggling to get out of his hold.

"You can call me whatever you want. I don't really care."

"Well then… how about I call you 'boy'?" The man replied.

The kid suddenly stopped and the atmosphere turned cold. Hadrian turned to him slowly with a hard look in his eyes and a closed off expression on his face.

"Let me clarify," he said smoothly, "You can call me anything but that." And then everything turned back to normal and the kid started dragging him once more.

'Scary…' was the thought that appeared in Voldemort's mind, which surprised him greatly because he wasn't supposed to be scared of anything.

They soon came to a door where he let go of his arm and knocked thrice.

"Little Jean! Little Jean! Let me come in?"

"Not by the skin on your scrawny ass!" a woman yelled at him.

"Hmm, must be a good one then." He muttered then shouted at her, "To I have to break your door down again? Last time you didn't have one for a whole week!"

They heard rustling noise from the other side which was soon followed by a crash. The door opened to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair which defied gravity and honey brown eyes which were glazed over. She was wearing only a shirt and looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

'This must be the woman he called Jean.' Voldemort observed.

Jean glared at Hadrian and said hateful cold voice, "Don't you ever threaten me again. The next time you do it, I'll hang you up by your balls!"

Cyril got a nervous look on his face and put his hands up in mock surrender. "I understand Jean."

"Good. Now what is it you needed me for?"

He perked up instantly. "Well, turns out I have some more test subjects for you and your little friend in there! I'm going to need you guys to analyze them for me because I need to partake in another hunting trip soon."

"Again? Didn't you just leave for one?" she asked exasperatedly. He got a sheepish look on his face.

"Yeah, but I got another call from District Forty-Three."

"Hey! That's one of my districts!"

"So," he grinned mischievously at her, "then it's your fault I have to leave so soon. You should learn to keep your districts from causing too much ruckus. Bye! Take care!"

Hadrian ran to the end of the hall before stopping and calling back, "Oh yeah! I forgot! The others will be here soon, just wait for them!" then he disappeared around the corridor.

"Damn! He escaped… again!" Jean shouted outraged. She had never understood how he could escape so easily. More importantly, she let him escape!

_'But, at least he gave me a bunch of new people to experiment on.' _She glanced at the person to her left and felt her desire for knowledge regretfully greater than her previous activities.

"Wait here she told him." And made a trip back to her room to force a certain person to come with her, and to get dressed so she wouldn't look so indecent in front of the others that Cyril promised would come.

Well, it wasn't like he was going to get anywhere if he left the front of her anyway.

"Flame, Get up!" she shook him roughly but only got a mumbled answer in return, begging for more sleep so she decided to change tactics. "Cyril gave us a job, and I would hate to learn what he would do to you if you didn't participate in a job directly assigned from him." She whispered in a low, cold voice that, combined with her sentence, immediately awoke the dark-skinned boy whose lower half was covered by the sheet from her bed which prevented him from showing off his more… interesting features and he was barely recovering from their previous activities just as she was.

"Why does he have to interrupt the best of times for everyone and be a total cock-blocker?" he complained.

"Because, he's bored one half the time, and the other half is saved purely for c-blocking 'cause he knows it ruins our hormone crazy moods." She stated factually, dragging him off the bed by his foot towards the shower room. "Besides, he's gone for the moment... Wanna go another round?" she watched as his dark brown eyes glazed over, again for what felt like the fiftieth time that day but in reality it was only the tenth. It was supposed to be their day off, but apparently plans had changed. It was the most productive day she'd had in a while.

_'Oh well, at least this job's better than my old one.'_

* * *

~Back to the Death Eaters who were wandering aimlessly around the manor…~

"Damn it! Where did that stupid kid take our Lord?" one of the Lestranges cried outraged. They had been wandering aimlessly around for the past half hour and were getting nowhere. It was only a matter of time before all of them lost patience.

They heard footsteps approach them, and who else but the cause of their frustration, the Potter brat's clone.

"Oh, so this is where you guys were. Go down this hall, take a left then a second right and then follow that hall. It should take you to that guy I dragged. See ya soon, can't stay for too long. Got somewhere to be." And then he left, leaving an irritated group of individuals to fend for themselves once again.

"At least he gave us directions this time…" Barty muttered low, though everyone could still hear it.

They ended up finding their lord pretty quickly with the directions that Cyril gave them. But they still didn't know what to expect from this unknown place

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was complaining to the voice in his head.

_'But I still don't know what the hell's going on in this damn place!'_

**_"You're not supposed to know until the one-who-hates-to-be-Cyril decides to tell you or have someone else do it, which is why I think he dropped you guys off here. So he could have Jean tell you all about this world and go through the experimentation process."_**

_'What experimentation process?'_

**_"You'll find out soon enough."_**

That voice was really starting to get on his nerves.

**_"It could be worse you know."_**

_'How so?'_ Voldemort didn't see how anything could be worse than being stuck in another universe with a magical voice in his head pissing him off.

**_"Well, you could be dead."_**

That made Voldemort froze and thought back to the long speech he was given the first time he heard the voice. _'Is that what you meant when you said you didn't want me to visit death so soon? That I would die if I stayed in that world any longer?'_

**_"Congratulations!"_** it said in a sickly sweet voice. **_"You have made the next step in your evolution! What would you like to do next?"_**

_'Get you out of my head.'_

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Hadrian was probably the most important person in this world, because, he wasn't just Hadrian as he liked his people to believe.

He was a King at war.

And however much he wished he didn't, he still had to find his Queen. That damn woman!

_'Well the alert came from 43 so I'm not too worried about her disappearing completely,'_ he thought.

Hadrian smirked at the thought of reuniting with his big sis. It was such a shame she turned traitor on their little empire. But she was crazy for a reason.

_'And that reason was to make my life a living hell.'_ Hadrian sighed then spoke out loud a message that only the two of them would get.

"Better watch out Looney. The clock strikes at midnight and so does my lightning."


End file.
